lolosersfandomcom-20200213-history
KotoriMinami
Danny "KotoriMinami" Cao is the analyst for Element Liquid and former AD Carry for Gemmosexuals. Background Information Name: Danny Cao Team: Element Liquid Nicknames: Kotori, Mika, Kouhai Country: North America Birthday: March 7th. 1996 (Age 18) Peak League: V Role: AD Carry/Support Team History December 2013 - January 2014: Gemmosexuals January 2014 - January 2014: Element Esports Blaze January 2014 - January 2014: Gemmosexuals March 2014 - Present: Team Asia Delight April 2014 - Present: Element Liquid Biography Kotori, formerly MikaSuzuki, began playing League of Legends at the tail end of Season 2. His first champion was Lux, stating that he would prefer to play a mage with a "cool ultimate." After playing the game for a few months, Mika watched the Season 2 World Championships between Taipei Assassins and Azubu Frost, completely watching the games in awe and completely committing himself to the game. Pre-Season 3 was the grind for Mika to hit level 30. Still playing Lux very often, Mika decided that his champ pool needed a drastic increase. He picked up weird and random champions, such as Katarina, Sion, Malphite, and Orianna, but never really finding a champion he liked. It wasn't until he hit level 30, and the beginning of the 2013 Spring LCS when he found a champion he enjoyed playing. An avid fan of Chaox, he picked up Miss Fortune and played her game after game, trying to figure her out and immediately purchasing the Mafia Miss Fortune skin after purchasing her. Around April of Season 3, Mika started playing ranked, now having added Caitlyn to his champion pool, and hitting Bronze 2 in his first time around. Ranked was extremely rocky for him, as he dropped to Bronze 3 and never was really able to figure out the game or why the pro players were able to be so successful. After getting a new computer in June of 2013, Mika began his ranked grind, playing 4 or 5 games every morning trying to hit Silver. After 180 games, and a near quit because of his feeling of lack of ability, he was finally able to hit Silver, but said that he could proceed no longer because playing so many games a day "burnt him out." After receiving her Season 3 Ward Skin, Mika's relationship with her senpai, Psychophy, increased drastically, and in Pre-Season 4, December of 2013, she was invited to play for a team called Gemmosexuals ad their AD Carry. At this stage, she had drastically increased his champion pool, playing Miss Fortune, Caitlyn, Jinx, Lucian, Ezreal, and also picking up Sivir for the team's tournament in December, League of Losers. With teams dq'ing all over the place, Gemmosexuals had an easy route to the final, and in the finals they were able to defeat Air Esports to win the tournament. Season 4 began with Nguon (known as MicheIle at the time) being DQ'ed from the tournament for being a player of a too high rank and Mika feeling again burnt out from playing too many games, even with teams DQ'ing all over the place, Gemmosexuals was dissolved, and Mika soon followed Psychophy as a sub for a few teams. Joining Element E-sports Blaze and the reformed Gemmosexuals in January as a sub bottom laner, Mika soon realized her desire to play support. Picking up Lulu, Mika was now the ultimate bottom laner, but was unwilling to join a team, subbing many times in scrims for both Blaze and Gemmosexuals. With both teams dissolved, Mika continued to follow Psychophy around the scene as a sub, but once March hit, she refused to continue subbing for teams as well, opting to continue analyzing for teams because of her ability to break down games and figure out why teams were losing at such low ELO. She also changed her name in March from MikaSuzuki to KotoriMinami, and joined Gold V ranked team Team Asia Delight as the starting support, going 5-0 in promos and hitting Gold with that. Soon afterwards, Element Liquid was formed under Aires and on April 4th, Kotori became the analyst. Kotori is currently Bronze I in Season 4. Trivia *Formerly named MikaSuzuki. *Contrary to belief, is actually a girl that happens to have all the attributes of a male. *Waiting for Psy-senpai to notice her. *First champion was Lux, plays her on a "monthly" basis right now. *Favorite champion is Lulu. *Plays both AD Carry and Support, prefers playing AD Carry. *Favorite AD Carry is Miss Fortune. *While Bronze in Solo Queue, is the starting Support for a Gold Ranked Team, and was starting AD Carry for December LoLosers Champion, Gemmosexuals. *Got her name from Love Live School Idol Project's Idol of the same name, Kotori Minami. *Got her other name, Mika(ko)Suzuki, from an online basketball game called Freestyle. *Has an undying hate for Sivir, playing her near weekly but always saying that she will "quit" playing the champion. *Is extremely BM in game, feels better when opponents feel worse. *Would love to see more Nami play in competitive. Achievements *'1st Place' in LoLosers Monthly December.